Prince in the Future
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: Kat is a normal teen girl until her fate colides with a thousand year old prince Zuko from Avatar the last Airbender, she must teach Zuko how to live in the 21st Century.
1. Beggining

Katrina woke to the sound of the subway just souring above her head, she woke to that sound every morning at exactly 6:00 sharp. She had brought an alarm clock but it never rang as loud as the subway, the subway was her early morning wake-up call.

She got up and yawned, another day of school. She wished more than anything for school to just finish. What was the point of it. Going up to year twelve, years ago you could quit at sixteen. Her most hated subject was math, everything in the subject was hard, she couldn't do back-tracking if her life depended on it. Her second most hated subject was science. Yes discovering new things and seeing the Extradanary was great and all but what about elements. She could not go further than Sulpha before her brain feels like it could turn to glue. She got up and went to the showers. The hot water only lasted four minutes but at least it un-knotted the muscles in her arms and shoulders. She dried her deep maroon coloured hair, which was originally raven but she thought maroon looked better, and braided it into one long plait. She dressed in her casual Roy jeans and Kitty T-shirt and went down to eat. Her favourite food for breakfast was usually muesli and yogurt. She chugged down her pear juice and ran to the trams stop. It was usually an hour to and from school. '_god_' she thought as she sat down next to the window in the sub '_please may something cool happen'_.

* * *

Far in the kingdom of the fire Nation Prince Zuko packs ready for his long journey to find the Avatar, packing his possessions took time because he had so many. He walked outside the palace to the ship which would be his home for god knows how long. He turned and whispered a last goodbye to his father, home and people. He was afraid, but mostly exited. His chance to prove he was more than a mere young kid. "Uncle!" he called out. And old man came running, his gray hair tied into a small bob on top of his head, "Yes, Zuko?" he panted, "Set Sail, we start in the East!" ordered Zuko. '_Avatar, your days are numbered!'_

* * *

Katrina third class started at 10:25 on the dot. It was music, she was particularly talented with the flute. Once it came to her lips it sang as if performing to the whole universe. "Kat?" her teacher asked, "Yes?" "I just wanted to ask, there is a performance night a week from today. Four of the best jujdes will be there and the winner will get the chance to play with the youth orchestra! Do you want me to sign you up?" suddenly Kats eyes lit up a grin spread onto her face, "Yes, Oh yes that would be…wonderful!" her teacher smiled and nodded, and they continued the lesson.

That afternoon Kat ran to the tram stop and danced inside. She felt like souring threw the sky, and dancing on clouds and stars. She finaly had the chance to do something worthwhile with her life. Nothing could spoil mood.

* * *

Zuko scanned the sea far and wide searching, Searching. They were searching the South now, the east had nothing to direct them to the Avatar. The Avatar was only a young boy of twelve, he was an Air-bender and the last of them. If the Avatar learned all the four elements before they found him, the fire Nation would be doomed. The fate of the fire nation rested in his hands. He felt proud of this responsibility. He went to bed early so as to meditate before he slept, so he would not be so troubled in his sleep.

* * *

Kat feel asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She was dreaming of a strange world, she saw a young boy, around twelve. On his forehead was a large blue tattoo of a arrow. Suddenly it lit up in a bright glow. Then the environment changed and she was suddenly standing on a large, metal ship. Instead of water, there was fire surrounding the ship. She saw another boy, a lot different from the first, he looked fourteen or fifteen. On his left eye was a large scar. It looked like a burn. "What's your name?" she called out, her voice sounded as if she was miles distant. The boy didn't answer, he just stood there. All so suddenly a wave of fire swept her up and she was falling, falling through the dark.

* * *

Zuko dreamed he saw a girl on his ship, her bright Maroon coloured hair resembled the tense fire around the ship. He thought he heard her speak. 'What's your name?' he thought he heard her say 'Zuko!' he tried to call out but as he did so a huge wave of fire swept her up and she was gone. Zuko then woke up, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. Who was that girl, he thought her beautiful and longed to see her again!

* * *

The next day Kat went straight to English, she was late because her Jap teacher had let her out late, thank god her English teacher hadn't arrived yet. She sat down just as the class quietened for their teacher. She had not thought much about the night before, she thought it was just a dream, 'simply a dream' she had told herself the night before. At her music lesson she was strangely disturbed, her notes came out squeaky and did not sing as they usually did. Her teacher looked at her with concern in her eyes, when she asked if anything was wrong, Kat just replied that she hadn't slept well the night before, her teacher was not convinced but she let it pass. When Kat got home she bathed and the water was calling to her, begging her to let it sooth her. She sighed deeply as she slowly sank down into the warm water, as if to dissolve herself in it…!

* * *

Zuko found his uncle playing a game with one of the guards onboard. "Uncle, I want to talk to you!" his uncle turned around to face him, with a grin on his face. "What is it that you want to talk about nephew?" he asked, "Its about…well its something that I don't want to talk about around my crew, can I talk to you _alone? _He hissed under his breath. Uncle shrugged his shoulders and walked with him to a quite room away from curious ears. "What is it? it better be important seeing as you pulled me out of a game I was miraculously winning!" Zuko then exclaimed what had happened the previous night. "Hmmmmmm…!" said his uncle "I think it might have been the prophecy that was made years ago for one of the fire nations princes, it is unfortunate that it has landed on you!" "What type of prophecy?" Zuko wandered out loud. "I'll tell you that when she gets here!" Zuko's eyes widened "You mean she's coming HERE?" he yelled. "Ha, not so loud, I thought you wanted this to be privet, Yes she's coming here, its probably going to turn into a fairytale!" Zuko felt his cheeks flush. "Don't worry!"his uncle informed him "It wont be something that I cant help you with!"

Kat felt her head go heavy as she brushed the last of the pasta out of her teeth. She walked to her bedroom and picked up a book, she had an indulge for Shakespeare. Her favourite play was _Romeo + Juliet_. When her clocked ticked 9:30 she put down her book and waited for sleep to come. It came fast. She dreamt she was back on the ship. This time she walked around it. She went under deck to investigate, if this dream was going to be gone soon she was going to get the best out of it. Under deck she walked up to a door with a large fire mark down it. She opened the door to find herself standing in a bedroom and there on the bed was the boy she had dreamed the night before.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes to see the same girl standing in his bedroom. 'Who are you?' his voice sounded so distant. "'who are you?" she replied to the question with the same question. 'Zuko!' he said pointing at himself. 'Kat!' she replied back pointing to herself. 'what do you want?' he asked, 'that's a good question which I don't know the answer to!' he then noticed she was disappearing into the air. 'Wait!' he called but it was to late she was gone. He groaned and fell back on his pillow.

* * *

Kat felt herself fading, the sensation was making her feel sick. She woke to find herself back in her room, her window still showed the darkness outside. She huffed once and went back to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

As soon as Zuko woke up he ran to his uncle's room. He banged on the door "Uncle, Uncle I have to speak with you" a tiered uncle opened the door. "What do you want, its 2 AM for crying out loud, this better be good" he said letting his nephew in. Zuko sat in the chair next to the bed, "Uncle, she came back, she was standing in my room", "Well what did she say?" his uncle asked, "She said…she asked who I was, and we told each other our names. Then I asked her why she came onto my ship in my dreams, she said she didn't know and then…!" he paused, "and then what?" his uncle urged, "And then she disappeared!" he finished. "WHAT! Why didn't you grab her, you would be transported into her time and then you could find out what the hell is going on!" Zuko's eye's widened "Uncle are you mad, I cant do that, can i?" he asked, "Of course you could, if she comes back into your dreams follow her, grab her wrist or arm or something and follow her!"

* * *

Kat felt horrible that day, she felt like her inside's could burst, she felt sick to her core. She told her mum that she wasn't well, and her mum called the school to confirm that she wasn't going. Kats mum left to work and Kat was left alone to relax and de-brief. She went back to reading her book. After 1:00 she lay her head down to sleep. She found herself yet again on the ship from her previous dreams. The same boy was staring out too the sea. 'Excuse me!' she said, he turned around surprised. 'what are you doing here?' he asked, 'I fell asleep and, well found myself here.' He started walking towards her, as if taking her appearance in. Kat felt herself fading, the boy noticed this, he flung himself towards her and grabbed her wrist, 'Hay?' she said but just as she did she felt her pillow under her head once more and was lying on the couch back in her own world!

* * *

Zuko could feel a presence behind him, he turned, surprised, to see Kat, she was staring at him, 'what are you doing here!' his voice sounded so distant, the same as in his dreams, then he realised he had fallen asleep. 'I fell asleep and found myself here!' she replied. He started to walk towards her, just as he did so she started fading, remembering what his uncle had said, he flung himself towards her and grabbed her wrist so as to follow her, as he did so he saw sudden colours, Red, Purple, Blue, Yellow, Gold, all these colours and others formed circles and spirals in front of his eyes. Then the spinning came to a sudden stop, all he could see was darkness, the only light was the bright full moon in the sky.

* * *

Kat felt better the next day, she had planned to see a movie by herself, Angels Help The Children, so as to give herself a break. She dressed in her favourite colours, green and black. She ran to the sub stop and waited for the sub. As she waited she unravelled the day before. Some odd thought suddenly came to her, it sounded stupid to her but it was her first answer, what If something was going to happen! Then the sub arrived and she got on. Placing those thoughts out of her mind for the time being.

* * *

Zuko woke to find himself in the oddest clothing he had ever seen, he was wearing dark navy pants, slightly baggy, and a red shirt with a V-neck collar. He was lying in a sort of smelly environment, he could see left out garbage lying all around him. he was in a dead-end allay. He walked outside the allay to see motor controlled veacles? That were going extremely fast. 'Were am I?' he thought he walked out onto the road taking the look of the place in. then he heard someone calling to him, 'Watch out!' he was knocked out of the way of one of the crazy looking viecles which, had he not have moved, would have collided with him. He looked at the person ontop of him, she looked familiar.

* * *

Kat had been about to walk into the movie theateres, but then several strange things happened. First she saw a young man who was about to be hit by a Volvo car, second she found herself running towards him, knocking him out of the way and yelling 'Watch out!', thirdly she found herself lying ontop of exactly the same boy she had seen in her dreams. "What the hell…do you want to get yourself…what are you doing here?" questions pouring out of her mouth. "I don't know!" was the only reply she got.

* * *

Zuko walked with Kat back to her house, he sat on the couch while she cancelled her movie ticket. He took in his surroundings, a square box (TV) in the corner, a fireplace on the far wall, a coffee table, and a piano. Kat came in then, he noticed from the way she was looking at him, that she was not used to dealing with things like this. "Do you know why you're here?" she asked, her voice was no longer distant, it was clear and he noticed the slight Irish accent in it. He shook his head, he watched as she flipped her hair, he was not used to hair out like that, back in the fire nation woman wore their hair in tight, painful looking, buns. He could see the dark, raven coloured, roots at the scalp of her hair. He was memorised by how it looked, it reminded him of fire.

* * *

Kat was fascinated by his scar and appearance. "So you don't know anything about this?" he then spoke, his voice soft yet strong, "My uncle, back at home said, he said that its some type of prophecy, that your meant to come to my world, or something. He told me that in dreams, if you can touch the person you see in your dream, just as they start to fade, you can be transported to their time. That's why I grabbed your wrist!" Kats eyes widened, "Just were are you from exactly?" she asked, "The fire Nation!" he replied. "The what?" Kat asked, "The fire nation!". "Where is that? I'm asking do you live in, like, Japan, or China or Africa, Where do YOU live?" he looked at her as if she was mental, "I live in the fire nation, what place is this, is this the Water nation, The Earth Nation or the Air Nation?" he asked, "None of those, We…I live here, in Australia." She was getting irritated, "we are in the 21st Century!"

* * *

That made Zuko's eyes widen, "No! it can't be," he said if voice softer now, but anger clear in it. "It is 'Be' it is very much." Zuko knew then he was very far away from home, his uncle said he would help him but how could he if he died years ago? "I'm stuck here!" he moaned, "what do you mean your stuck here, you cant stay here, you wouldn't know the difference between a TV and a radio. You wouldn't know teen hood here let alone Cable!" That made his head cock to one side, "Cable?" She sighed irritated "Cable, TV, a program were you can watch endless good shows!" Zuko could not understand one thing that was going on.

* * *

Kat went to the fridge at lunch to grab a sandwich, she made one for herself and one for Zuko. He looked at it with strange glances, "What on earth is that?" he murmured, "A sandwich is a small meal were you put some contents inbetween two slices of bread, jeeesh you have so much to learn!" just then the phone rang, he sudden sound made them both jump! "Hallo!" said Kat as she answered the phone "What, Oh…um…ok!...Bye!" she hang up, turning to Zuko "I have to go and bring home my puppy, at my dad's!" she said, "You can come if you want, my Aunt Jean will be picking me up in about two minutes!" Kat could tell from his nerves eyes that he didn't like the idea of being without her in this new place. He just nodded, "Good, I thing Aunty Jean will like you!"

* * *

Aunty Jean turned out to be a ancient looking woman with silver hair, emerald eyes and dinted cheeks. She waited outside of her Dark-Aqua coloured jeep. When she saw Kat, she smiled, but when she saw Zuko she looked at Kat puzzled. "Aunt, this is Zuko, a new friend of mine, he will be coming with us to collect Jami." Aunt Jean just shrugged and got into the car followed by Kat and Zuko. Aunt Jean put on a CD, it sounded like the Medieval type you would hear in Camelot of Robin Hood movies. "Aunt Jean is addicted to really old music, she always has been!" Kat whispered to Zuko. The car trip felt very unfamiliar to Zuko, the speed made him feel queasy. The car finally stoped at a old, creamy coloured house. The paint slowly had been peeling off over the years. Kat jumper out, bounding to the door, she reached under an old pot-plant to grab the key. She opened the door before turning and beckoning for Zuko to come in. inside the smell of burnt toast hung in the air. Kat ran upstairs and returned seconds later with a small, cocker spaniel. She picked up her pup and they left. Outside Kat bolted, a young, Zuko's age, waited outside. Zuko saw Kats face darken, "What do you want JP?" 


	2. IT'S WHO I AM!

**Its Who I Am!**

**Hi Guys, I have JUST updated! please enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want JP?" she said fiercely, "awww, that's not a nice way to talk to your boyfriend-:" "Ex" Kat cut in "Whatever, Ex, who's this?" he said pointing to Zuko, "A friend, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to know you so we're gonna go! K bye." She grabbed Zuko's hand and started marching off but JP grabbed her arm and yanked her back, "Your not going anywhere you little . Zuko stared in utter disbelief, then he got angry, "You will show proper respect to a woman you imbecile!" JP turned to him "If you lay a hand on my girlfriend I swear I will not let you live it down!" Zuko stared dangerously at JP, Kat had, had enough, she yanked out of JP's grip and kicked him were she knew it would hurt, JP yelped in pain but Kat just grabbed Zuko's shirt and pulled him towards the car, Kats puppy prancing behind them.

* * *

"WHO IN GODS NAME WAS THAT!" Zuko yelled as soon as they were safely in the car. "My Ex, Jimmy Peters, we call him JP and he-:" Kat cut short and started crying, no not just tears but massive sobs, Zuko had no idea how to comfort a woman in times of need. He patted her slightly before pulling away. _'I saw why she broke up with him!'_ he thought.

* * *

They drove back to Kats house in total silence. Once they arrived back at home Kat went to her room and started pulling out blankets and pillows. She set up a bed on the floor of her room, after she had made up a bed she went and started cooking dinner. She placed the lemon rind with the lemon juice and extra virgin olive oil, heated up the water for five minutes before placing the pasta in the water. She mixed the pasta with the sauce before placing it equally into two China bowls. She came out with the food to find Zuko just staring at the TV as the little people in the pictures moved. "How does this work?" he asked fascinated, Kat couldn't help giggling, "Its called TV, its when humans act not as themselves but as characters from stories and so forth. My father works in commercials, I'll show you sometime!"

* * *

They sat down together at the large dining room table, enjoying the food and talking about the modern and old day life. Zuko learned how woman had more rights and could go out with a man without always having to beg for fathers permission, Kat learned how back in Zuko's time, the world was divided into four nations 'Earth, Fire, Air and Water!' Zuko learned that people could do amazing things without people telling them to! Kat loved having someone to talk to, she felt she could open up to him without feeling self-conscious. Since her breakup with JP Kat had always been by herself, her friends had left her when they found JP was up for grabs. Kat didn't have that good a relationship with her Dad, he always seemed to distance her whenever she tried to talk with him. Her Mom was always helpful, she would listen to her every trouble and every need. She knew she could trust her with every little secret.

* * *

When Kat told Zuko about her mother and father, he felt he could relate to her in almost every way. His father had always distanced him but his mother had listened to him and taught him how to deal in time's that were hard. That was until she was ripped away from him.

* * *

By half past ten they couldn't keep a conversation going any longer, so Kat found Zuko PJ's and they went to bed. Kat was smiling beneath her covers. Tingling feelings kept coming whenever she thought of Zuko lying right beside her. Finally sleep came and she drifted.

* * *

Kat dreamed back to the fire nation dreams. This time she saw the first boy she had seen, the blue arrow bright in the fire lit brightness. He was with friends, a girl with brown hair. two pieces hung on either side as if clipped back. She and another, boy, were dressed in Eskimo clothing. '_How odd'_ she thought, _I thought this place was surrounded by fire_' then she saw Zuko, he was shooting balls of flame as if trying to kill the young arrow head boy! '_why would Zuko want to kill someone, he isn't a murderer right?'_ or…!

* * *

Zuko was dreaming again, he was home, well not home but back on the ship, he saw the Avatar escaping him, he started to attack as he had been trained. The Avatar and his friends defended themselves bravely, Zuko was impressed, Slightly. He turned his head to see Kat standing not so far from him. He saw her crying but just as he tried to reach out to her he fell back into reality.

* * *

Kat and Zuko sat at the table, a plate of uneaten toast in front of them both. Kat broke the silence "I had another dream last night, you were in it!" she said, she saw his teeth clench and his eyes turned cold. "Have you ever killed someone?" she whispered, He nodded, "Why?" her voice broke, "Because its my duty." He replied. "Its your duty to kill someone? Its no-one's duty to kill another, for one to kill another equals you to become more hard, more callous! (_Callous means hard and stern- cruel_). "Its who I am!" he said. 


	3. GoodByes!

**Chapter 3-Goodbyes.**

Hi Guys, How are you all. I confess I wanted to cry when I re-read what had written, I hate saying goodbye to characters-even if their the baddies. Enjoy this chapter!

WrittingPrincess9

**K**at ran from the house, just to be away from him. The sudden change made her feel even more alone and confused. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Silence, the gravel trembled as she ran. Finally she stopped, she was out of breath. She slumped into the muddy road as she surrendered to her thoughts and feelings. He was a killer, a killer on an unknown mission. She had been a fool to think he had been her saviour. She cried as if her heart was bleeding, as if her very feelings would wash away to nothing.

He found her hours later, her body trembling. "Katrina!" he said, bewildered, as he reached out to comfort her. She shrank back at his touch, his hands hot as if on fire. "Stay away from me!" she stammered. "Who are you?" she whispered, "I'm Zuko!" he replied surprised at her question, "No who are you!" she spoke louder now "I know your name I'm asking you who you REALLY are!" Zuko hesitated before answering, "I don't really know who I am!" he sat next to her on the gravel, the day had gone by so fast, it was morning when they had first talked, now the day was being demolished by darkness, "Another night again, another journey without friends, another fight to wish away the lonliness I live, no-one knows the way I feel, the part of me I have to fight, buried somewhere deep within my skin. The fire grows inside me, the feeling cannot be denied, and everything seems great, yet everyone is fake, Who Am I?" He spoke every word as if they were a heavy weight that weighed upon him. she touched his cheek as a tear rolled down, her touch felt like that of an angels. The touch that had disappeared just as Zuko's mother had. Then he started chuckling under his breath, he rose and lifted her to her feet. Then, together, they made the journey home.

Kat had fallen asleep when Zuko had helped her into bed. He lay awake thinking of what to do, should he stay? He was causing her quite a lot of distress by being here. By 1am he had chosen. He wrote a note for Kat and grabbed a few things before heading out the door. He would have to figure things on his own.

Kat woke up and looked at her watch, it was 7am, she looked beside her bed to see a pile of blankets and mattresses, no Zuko. Instead was a note-it read:

**Dear Katrina, I have distressed you and ****have invaded your peaceful life. I have decided to leave and find a way back to my own world, alone. I am sorry for everything. **

**Good-Bye.**

The last words paralysed her, as if her whole body was made of stone. She got up, hoping it was all just a dream, hoping she would find him playing a trick on her. He wasn't, he was really gone. "Zuko!" she yelled, only to be disappointed that no reply came.


	4. Fortune Teller!

**Chapter 4- Fortune Teller!**

**Hi guys, in this chapter Zuko gets his fortune read! –Enjoy!**

**Z**uko walked the strange streets alone. He was hoping to find his way home easy. He passed a carnival, there was one stall that he stopped at, that sign read "Fortune Teller". He stepped inside to take a look. Inside was a old looking gypsy "Would you care to have your fortune read dear?" she said, her voice sounded soft yet wise. He only nodded. She sat him down and took his hand, it tickled as she traced the lines on his open palm. "Hmmm, I see that you are successful in money, and, but your friendship line is low. I see you have only loved one in your life, this was recent, very recent." Zuko felt himself blush "You have had great losses in your life." She dropped Zuko's hand and grabbed a deck of cards "Draw three, and put them on the table face down, don't look at them!" she instructed, he did so. She turned over the first tarot card, "It seems that you are burdened with a great responsibility that has pained you! Something to do with one called the Avatar!" Zuko sighed, that he already knew. She picked up the second card, "this card tells that you will be distanced far from the one you love, a world apart!" Zuko thought of Kat, does this mean he will be going home without her? The teller picked up the third card, and gasped "Oh dear, this card tells me that you will lose a loved one by…by death!"Zuko's eyes widened, he couldn't let Kat die.

After the reading he continued his long journey.


	5. Wrong Love

**Chapter 5-****Wrong Love!**

**In This Chapter Kat falls for the wrong guy!- Enjoy! **

**K**at sat without touching her toast, her mother was concerned but Kat just wouldn't talk. Kat went to school and still felt weak. She felt she needed comfort but the only comfort was gone. As she sat, her non-eaten lunch in front of her, JP walked by. "Well speak of the devil, or should one say, Angel!" he laughed. She wanted to reply but her mouth wouldn't move. "Hey what's wrong?" he said as he sat down beside her, placing his arm round her shoulders. The sudden knowledge that there was someone who might comfort her made her start to cry. JP let her lean on his shoulder as she wept, "What's with the waterworks?" he whispered, "He is gone, He is gone!" she whispered as he held her. Then, not knowing why, she turned towards his face and started to kiss him. she couldn't help it, it was like she thought He was Zuko, JP was fine with it, of course he thought she wanted him. He kissed her back, his hand sliding down her back. Then they were startled by the school bell ringing loud. Kat snapped back to reality. She pushed herself away from JP, grabbed her lunch, and ran like hell back to class.

What in gods name had gotten into her?


	6. Millionaire

**Chapter 5-****Wrong Love!**

**In This Chapter Kat falls for the wrong guy!- Enjoy! **

**K**at sat without touching her toast, her mother was concerned but Kat just wouldn't talk. Kat went to school and still felt weak. She felt she needed comfort but the only comfort was gone. As she sat, her non-eaten lunch in front of her, JP walked by. "Well speak of the devil, or should one say, Angel!" he laughed. She wanted to reply but her mouth wouldn't move. "Hey what's wrong?" he said as he sat down beside her, placing his arm round her shoulders. The sudden knowledge that there was someone who might comfort her made her start to cry. JP let her lean on his shoulder as she wept, "What's with the waterworks?" he whispered, "He is gone, He is gone!" she whispered as he held her. Then, not knowing why, she turned towards his face and started to kiss him. she couldn't help it, it was like she thought He was Zuko, JP was fine with it, of course he thought she wanted him. He kissed her back, his hand sliding down her back. Then they were startled by the school bell ringing loud. Kat snapped back to reality. She pushed herself away from JP, grabbed her lunch, and ran like hell back to class.

What in gods name had gotten into her?


	7. New World!

**

* * *

Chapter 7-New World**

**K**at couldn't help but fall asleep early. This night she dreamed about the arrow head boy. He was talking with his Eskimo friends. They couldn't see her, she tried to reach out, she grabbed his arm as she felt herself spinning and seeing colours, gold, red, yellow, pink, blue, purple followed by many others. She woke to find herself, not in her bedroom but in another world. She couldn't notice anything known to her. Suddenly she saw three figures coming out of the distance. Two were quite tall, one was slightly short. They became more clearer and she saw the arrow-head boy and his Eskimo friends. She walked towards them, the arrow-head boy spoke "Hey!" he said, "Umm, Hi, were am I?" arrow-head and Eskimo kids all raised their eyebrows. "We are in Omashu! You're not from around here are you?" Kat shook her head, "What's your name?" asked the Eskimo boy, "Kat!", the arrow –head kid smiled, "I'm Aang, This is Sokka, and this is Katara!" he said first pointing to himself then the Eskimo boy, then the Eskimo girl. "Welcome to Omashu!"

* * *


	8. Hungry For Ideas

**

* * *

Chapter 8- Hungry for Ideas**

**Z**uko was starving, he found a run-down looking diner and waited to be served. He ordered what was the special. He hated it, he had never tasted food so crappy. But he was so hungry he didn't care. He wolfed down the food in an instant before paying and leaving a $3 note. _'What now?'_ he thought. He had never felt so lost, back on his ship he had always had at least his uncle or guard, when he had first arrived here he had Kat. He couldn't relay on her anymore. He pushed forward to less painful thoughts. Suddenly an idea hit his, well it was really a pebble that hit him, but it gave the same effect. The idea was to dream of his uncle, perhaps he could get back that way. All he had to do was wait for nightfall.

* * *


	9. Prince Zuko

**

* * *

Chapter 9-Prince Zuko!**

**K**at walked with the others back to their campsite. She set herself out a bed from their old blankets, although it would be cold it was better than nothing. "Where are you from?" Aang asked, "I really don't know, its pretty far away, farther than you could have ever travelled." She said hesitantly, he just shrugged, "I was just going to ask if you wanted a lift home!" Kat had second thoughts, "Do you think you could take me to the fire nation, I have friends there that may be able to help!" Aang and his friends gasped, their eyebrows raised way high, "Is that a No?" asked Kat, puzzled, "Hell yes it's a real big NO, there our enemy!" said Sokka, "Why?" Kat asked, Aang explained, "I'm the Avatar, I'm meant to learn all four elements before I face the fire nation. To take you there would be to greater risk." Kat felt overwhelmed by disappointment. "Just who do you know from the fire nation?" asked Sokka, "A boy called Zuko!" , "You know Zuko, that awful Prince, that Murderer!" said Katara, "Prince?" asked Kat, "Don't you know anything about the people you know, Yes Prince Zuko, Prince of the fire nation, the one trying to kill Aang!"

* * *


	10. Home Uncle

* * *

**Chapter 10-Uncle+Home!**

**Z**uko slept soundly that night, there was a motel not far that he paid a good amount for a room. Before he had gone to bed he meditated on his uncle, hoping this would help his dream about him, It did. He saw his uncle playing his game, he thought he would never miss his uncle as much as he did so then. He walked over to him, His uncle couldn't see him, Zuko grabbed his uncle's wrist and felt the instant sensation of being transported. He woke up in his own bedroom, he jumped up and did a small yet excited dance once around before running down the hall to his uncle's room. He banged hard on the door, his uncle opened the door a crack, before opening it fully. "Is that really you?" Uncle croaked, Zuko nodded, He threw his arms around his uncle and then walked in, sat on the floor and told him all about what had happened.

* * *


	11. Over

* * *

**Chapter 11-Over!**

**K**at cried that night, when she was young she had dreamed about falling in love with a prince, and she had, but with the wrong one. Although she knew he was bad she wanted him so much, she had never missed anyone this much before, _'Oh please don't let it be over!'_ she thought.

Zuko thought a lot about Kat that night, the distant separation card had been right. All he wanted was her, she had freed him from his depression for three nights straight, now he was just as depressed but this time by missing her. He couldn't care whether he got home to his kingdom or not, just as long as he had her. _'Don't let this be over, not like this!' _he thought.

* * *


	12. 21st Century Avatar!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12-21****st**** Century Avatar!**

**K**at watched, amazed, as Aang practiced first his Air-bending, then water-bending, then earth-bending. He turned to her, "Can you bend?" he asked, "I don't know, probably not, but…!" she was surprised when he grabbed her arm, "Try!" he showed her how to water-bend, she tried it , first she failed, then, out of the blue, she got it. "I can move water!" she squealed, excited, "And your good at it!" said Katara. Kat tried Earth-bending only to be more amazed that it moved at her touch. "Hay do you think she could be another Avatar?" whispered Sokka to Aang, "Maybe!" Aang couldn't help but smile, finally he wasn't going to be the only one with this talent. They all practiced together, Kat half-perfected Earth, Air and Water-bending.

* * *


	13. Tea Binge

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13-Tea Binge **

**Z**uko was quiet that afternoon, his uncle was surprised when he saw Zuko drinking tea. "Are you alright?" Uncle Iroh asked, "Yes of course, why would you think otherwise?" asked Zuko, "Your drinking tea!" replied Iroh, "So?", "You hate tea!" Iroh pointed out, Zuko looked at the clear, caramel-coloured liquid in his cup, "Good point!" he replied, putting it on the table. "Is there something on your mind?" Iroh asked, "I just miss _Her!"_ Iroh chuckled, "Will you tell me what that prophecy was really about?" asked Zuko, "Prophecy? Oh yes that, I was just kidding, there was no prophecy, I just wanted to see what you would do if you thought there was one!" Zuko rolled his eyes, "Then you were wrong about it all turning into one happy fairytale!" said Zuko, each word weighed down his depression even more, "You never know!"

* * *


	14. In Love With The Enemy

* * *

**Chapter 14-In love with The Enemy!**

**K**at and her new friends all sat talking about their homes. "We live in the south pole, its freezing but its okay.!" Said Katara, "I live in the future!" the words were out before Kat realised what she had said, "The future?" asked Aang, Kat nodded. "That's It!" said Sokka, jumping up, "You're an Avatar from the future," Kat's eyes widened, "What?" she chocked out, "Of course, only one Avatar per generation, and when you said you were from far away, you meant the future!" Aang said, grinning. Kat couldn't believe her ears, "I'm looking at myself!" said Aang, "You mean I'm you, in the future?" Aang nodded. "But that means that Zuko would be looking for me! I'm his enemy!"

* * *


	15. Connection

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15-Connection!**

**Z**uko sailed west, toward Omashu. He didn't know why but it seemed to be calling him. as if he would find something important there. He hadn't spoken about Kat since he talked with Iroh two days ago. But he thought about her often. He thought about her when he woke up, when he searched the seas, when he ate, and even when he went to bed. He thought about simple silly questions like, _'I wonder what she's doing now' _or _'I wonder what she will eat tonight?'_. It was the only thing that amused him. _'Will this ever stop_?' he thought

* * *


	16. Captured

* * *

**Chapter 16-Captured **

**K**at practiced with Aang, it was the only thing that would take her mind off Zuko. She watched the sunset and the sunrise, it reminded her of the dreams she used to have about Zuko. One day, whilst Aang was showing Kat a few more Air-bending moves, Sokka came running towards them, "Aang, Aang you have to help, Katara, she was taken by fire nation guards!" Aang was running towards Appa (His large flying creature) before Sokka could finish his speech, and had grabbed both our hands to pull us onto Appa. "Yip Yip!" said Aang, and they took off into the air. Kat loved this feeling. They flew far until they reached a fire nation ship, Kat knew exactly which one this was, This was the exact same ship from her dreams, this was Zuko's ship!

* * *


	17. Prisiner

**

* * *

Chapter 17-Prisoner**

**Z**uko was disturbed by one of his guards as he daydreamed. "What?" Zuko shot out, "We have captured one of the Avatars friends, the Eskimo girl!" Zuko followed his guard out of the room towards deck. There stood the Avatars friend, her clothing so fluffy he could just make out her face. Her long brow hair tied into the water tribe style. "What's your name girl?" asked Zuko, "Katara!" she said, "And where is the Avatar?" he asked, "Do you think I would betray my best friend?," "No!" sighed Zuko. "Katara!" three voices called out. Zuko noticed all of them, The Avatar, The Eskimo Boy and… "Kat!" he yelled out, "What are you doing here?"

Kat couldn't believe what was happening, the one she loved stood not so far away from him, but since she had met Aang and the others, she had no idea how to feel about him. "Kat!" he said walking towards her, utter disbelief showed in his eyes. "Stay away from me!" she hissed, backing away. She saw the hurt, the pain on his face, she could feel it on her face. "Let Katara go!" Aang said, the sudden sound ,made Zuko go straight to business, "NO!" He said simply "Unless, you Avatar, stay in her place!" Aang's head bowed, Kat realised what this would mean. But what if…! "I'll stay!" she said. Aang looked at her puzzled, before he understood what she meant, "Are you sure?" he asked, Kat nodded. "No, either the Avatar stays or the girl stays!" Kat took a step towards him, "Zuko please, you won't regret it!" begged Kat. Zuko looked at her for at least three minutes before he spoke, "Fine! The girl goes free as well as the Avatar and his friend, Katrina stays!"

Kat watched as her friends vanished into the sky. She was grabbed by the elbow and towed down under deck and into a room. She sat on the bed and waited for someone to come and tell her what her fate would be. She had read about how, in this time, they had hanged people for batrayel. She was afraid, naturally you would be if you were going to die, but she felt brave, she was going to face up to Zuko. Alone.

**

* * *

**


	18. PunishmentConditions

* * *

**Chapter 18- Punishment + Conditions**

**T**he door opened and Zuko walked in. he sat on the bed next to her. "Kat, what on earth are you doing here?" he asked, "I am meant to be here, alright!" she said, "No not alright, this is thousands of years before your time, Do you know the penalty for doing what you did?" he asked, "I don't know, lose an arm or something?" Zuko sighed "Its usually death, but I guess I could bend the rules a little, which one would you like to lose? Right or left?" "Your kidding!" Kat said sarcastically, "No, I'm not kidding, you have just insulted me infront of my crew. I was supposed to capture the Avatar and now I cant because I have to get you home!" said Zuko, "But you HAVE captured the Avatar!" Zuko looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?", "I am the Avatar from the future!" said Kat, "Huh! Where's the punch line?" Asked Zuko sarcastically "I'm not lying!" "Prove it!" Kat got up and started bending the water from a glass of water beside the bed, Zuko was amused, Kat then started bending a few stones left on the floor, then she started bending the air in the room. "I haven't learned to bend fire yet but if you taught me, maybe…!" She sat back on the bed beside him. "I know I'm your enemy and all, but when you left I couldn't stop thinking about you. I confess I have fallen madly in love with you." She saw the look of confusion on his face "Please don't kill me or take me to your father!". "I couldn't do it even if I was forced to! I Love you Katrina!" then he stood up and kneeled before her, 'Oh my, is he doing what I think he is, please be doing what I think he is!' "Katrina, I have cared for you since I started dreaming about you, not a moment has passed that I have not thought about you" he said bringing out a shinning golden ring with a bright ruby as the gem "Will you marry me?" Kat thought about this for a minute or two, "I will on two conditions!" he looked at her, anchous now, "the first?" he urged "The first, join me and Aang to help us help the world?" Zuko shook his head "Then I hope you will enjoy burning me to death!" his eyes widened "I could never do that!" Zuko yelled, "Then join us!" replied Kat, "Fine! If it means being with you I will, What's the second?" Kat sighed "The second is that I will marry you IF you teach me fire-bending!" Zuko raised his left eyebrow "Deal!" he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her!

* * *


	19. ForgivnessBetrayel

**

* * *

****Chapter 19- Forgiveness + Betrayal**

**K**at and Zuko searched for Aang, they found him and his friends sitting by the lake. They jumped up when they saw them. The smiled when they saw Kat but went into a fighting stance when they noticed Zuko. "What do you want Zuko?" asked Aang, Zuko took a peek at Kat before kneeling at Aang's feet, "Avatar Aang, I come before you now , not as a enemy, but as a man hoping to join you as you help your people as you fight against mine. I ask you not to turn me down immediently but think about it further."Aang looked dumbfounded, "What got into you?" Kat spoke first "What Zuko is saying, is that he is sorry for the wrong he has done towards you and wants to repent by joining us!" Zuko looked at Aang, with pleading eyes, if they turned him down, he would gladly surrender to his father and take the death penalty for the betrayel. Suddenly Aang smiled, "Yes, of course, you never know when one needs a Fire-bender on his team, as long as you train me and Kat to fire-bend!" Zuko sighed and smiled. "Gladly, I am in your service Avatar Aang, Avatar Katrina!"

Zuko went to talk with his uncle, "Uncle, I have chosen my own destiny, I will no longer search for the Avatar. Katrina has returned to me and I have preposed to her. She will be my wife. I have betrayed you and I am sorry. I am willing to take any punishment necessary!" he said bowing to his uncle. "Well…WELL, this is quite a change, there will be no punishment. I am proud that my nephew will make his own choices in life." Iroh blessed Zuko and Zuko returned to Kat and the others.

* * *


	20. Finale

**

* * *

Chapter 20-Death-War+New Beginnings**

**T**hree days later a messenger came to their campsite. "Prince Zuko!" he asked, Zuko greeted him and was given his message. The message read

Dear Prince Zuko

I am truly sorry for this dreadful news that you have received. The word was sent to your father that you have betrayed the fire-nation. He was furious and ordered for your execution. Your uncle pleaded for your life to be speared and took the penalty upon himself. I am deeply sorry for your uncle's death.

Kind Regards.

General Zhao

Zuko was heartbroken. He remembered the card he had picked at the fortune tellers, the Death tarot card. He went straight to Aang "Avatar Aang, it is high time that we stand against the fire lord and bring him down to justice." Aang nodded and they gathered their thoughts to arrange a plan. They went first to Omashu and gathered an army of water, and earth benders. Eight days later they were ready. They charged through the fire nations walls and went to the fire lords lair. Zuko faced his father, "Zuko, you have betrayed me twice and I would have gladly taken your life had not my stupid brother take the fall instead. But I will gladly take it now!" Father and Son fought, both equal talent. Zuko knocked his father to the floor, aimed ready to kill. "Son, would you really kill your own father?" Zuko thought about this for a minute, "I don't have a father!" he would have killed his father then and there had not his sister grabbed Kat and pulled a dagger to her throat! "if you kill father I kill her!" Zuko held back letting his arms drop to his side. He was taken quickly, guards taking his hands and tying them behind his back. "Just as I thought" sneered his father "Always the weak one!" that did it, the ropes that bound Zuko burned to a crisp and Zuko flung at his father pinning him down, "I owe you something father!" Zuko let a ball of fire at his fathers face, leaving the same mark that was left on him. "I will spare you father, and I will become fire lord, and Avatar Katrina will become my wife. I will help Avatar Aang in any way I can. And you father, you will live as a banished man, you must find my mother and return her to me, this way you can see how I lived these last few years in banishment!"

Fire lord Zuko lived Peacefully with his wife Avatar Katrina. They were always good friends with Avatar Aang, who married Katara and Sokka who fell in love with a water tribe princess.

And That is how MY story ends!

The End

By WrittingPrincess9

* * *


	21. Soon To Be Released!

Great News!

I know I sort of left this story hanging a bit so I decided to write another, a continuance!

Soon to be released!  
stay tuned!  
WrittingPrincess9


End file.
